


One Day More

by YunHo_1819



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Closure, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, High School Musical References, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith is a Space Ninja, Les Misérables References, Musical References, Naxzela (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Possible Character Death, Post-War, Season/Series 04, Space Battles, Star Wars References, Team as Family, The Astral Plane, Tragedy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: “You know, I always thought that before the battle of our lives, I would be full of adrenaline,” he let out a deep exhale and leaned back, rocking his knees. “But now I just feel numb.”Matt lay down beside him, swinging his feet over the ledge. “Wish that were the same for me. I don’t think I can sleep.” He started humming. Les Misérables, Keith noted, embracing the wave of nostalgia. Fitting.“Hey, whatever happens,” Matt continued, grinning slightly, “we're all in this together.” He could feel Keith’s roll of eyes as he sang aloud. “And while we’re at it, try not to die.”“No promises,” Keith murmured, “but I’ll do my best.”OrWhat will happen if Lotor didn't show up for Naxzela.Warning: Possible major character death. (I'm not specifying if it happens or not, as it could go either ways and I don't want to ruin the surprise.)
Relationships: Keith & Kolivan (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins, Matt Holt & Keith
Comments: 52
Kudos: 77





	1. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naxzela happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Les Misérables, it seemed fitting.  
> I do not own it, by the way. Nor do I own any of the franchises mentioned in the story.
> 
> Note: This is purely platonic. I don't ship, or do romance, so if you're looking for that, I'm sorry.  
> Warning: Possible major character death.

“You ready?” Matt asked, slinging his arm over Keith’s shoulder. It was the eve before Naxzela, and the blades and rebels were coordinating attack strategies on planet Kiamat, an uninhabited moon at the edge of the system. The discussion was straightforward, leaving them with heaps of excess time to prepare and get ready. On other days he would’ve been glad for the few free vargas, but having to wait before a deadly battle was making him jittery and tense.

“Not really,” Keith mumbled. He was still in his Marmora suit, though his hood was down. Turning to face the other, he sighed. “but when am I ever?”

The two of them sat at the ledge of the open window. The base overlooked a valley, which was filled to the brim with resplendent alien flowers swaying in the damp wind. Under other circumstances, it would have been a tranquil sight, but now it just seemed eerie. Too peaceful for what was coming. The calm before the storm. Keith tried not to think about that. “You know, I always thought that before the battle of our lives, I would be full of adrenaline,” he let out a deep exhale and leaned back, rocking his knees. “But now I just feel numb.”

Matt lay down beside him, swinging his feet over the ledge. “Wish that were the same for me. I don’t think I can sleep.” He started humming. _Les Misérables,_ Keith noted, embracing the wave of nostalgia. Fitting.

“Hey, whatever happens,” Matt continued, grinning slightly, “we're all in this together.” He could feel Keith’s roll of eyes as he sang aloud. “And while we’re at it, try not to die.”

“No promises,” Keith murmured, “but I’ll do my best.” He slid down and laid his head in the nook of Matt’s arm.

Matt chuckled and hugged him, smiling fondly. His surrogate little brother had grown so much. Though, he was concerned about the fallout with Voltron. Keith averted the topic like a plague, and while the interactions between him and his former team were friendly enough, Matt couldn’t help but notice the slight regret and yearning that graced his features every time they came face to face. Keith hid it well, but to Matt he was an open book. So although he wasn’t really pleased about his decision to join the blades, he didn’t object to the notion. And he had to admit that the work they did was really cool. After all, they were a bunch of super stealthy cat ninjas, who had awesome tech and battle gear. If it weren’t for the _victory or death_ mentality, he would have approved a lot more.

 _Please let this go well._ He pleaded silently, looking up at the setting sun. _Let_ _us all live one day more._

* * *

The battle started out pretty smoothly. Within the first varga, the blades captured the Zaiforge cannon on Senfama without any trouble, and in one clean shot, the other’s shield was brought down as well. Keith bit his lip as he scanned the battlefield through using the cannon’s screens. This was easy. Way too easy. There was something vaguely wrong, though he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Maybe he was thinking too much, but after all the Marmora training, he had come to realise that there was no such thing as being too paranoid during battle.

Suddenly, the system shut down. Through the comms, Keith could hear Coran’s voice, tinted with thinly veiled worry. “There’s an incoming battle cruiser!”

Keith sighed. He had suspected that their lucky streak wouldn’t last. Though from what Shiro said, the cruiser didn’t seem to pose a problem due to its fashionably late arrival.

That didn’t ease the looming sense of foreboding.

* * *

Matt whooped as he took down the last sentry and shakily made his way to the control room. That had been way too close. He had to give it to the blades for their impeccable timing; if they hadn't taken down the shield all the rebels would have perished. Still, he would’ve enjoyed the badassery even more without the risk of impending death.

He pulled out the control panel and took a deep breath. Now all they had to do was aid the others, and survive.

* * *

Keith stood tall on the platform, Kolivan towering by his side. Clenching his fists in frustration, he peered towards the sky. The signs of battle were barely visible from Senfama. He really hated not doing anything while everyone else was in the midst of the battle. And it was too silent. Too quiet, from the lack of action. The pit in his stomach grew.

But everything was fine. Coran had stated that nobody requested for aid, and even the battle cruiser drawing near had stopped its tracks.

_Why though?_

Hang on, when was the last time they heard from Voltron? 

A cold shiver jolted down his spine. _No._

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

“I’m going to need a ship.” 

Kolivan looked Keith, face determined and unwavering. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded in assent. Keith was one of his soldiers, after all. And despite being the youngest and most inexperienced blade he’d trained, he had the most resolve and passion.

“Do what you must. But don’t take any unnecessary risks,” he replied stoically. He had to maintain his stern facade despite his fondness for the young blade. Still, he couldn’t help the twinge of apprehension. “Come back safely.”

Keith stared at him, a stunned look flashed across his face. Then his lips curved into a half-smile, a softer look in his eyes. “I’ll do my best.” He took a long last look at his leader, and headed for the ship.

Kolivan watched him go. _Somehow, this felt too much like a goodbye._

* * *

Having contacted Matt for the attack on the battle cruiser, Keith dove towards it, expertly weaving through the bullets and laser beams, and retaliating whenever possible. Shiro had made him see Star Wars while they were still on Earth, and Keith couldn’t help comparing his situation to those in the movies. But whilst the laser fights and wild stunts were thrilling and enjoyable in the film, this felt totally different. Now he could only think of how his heart leapt in his throat and how his hands were trembling, albeit only slightly. It wasn’t fear of the riskiness of his situation, but due more to the looming pressure of unthinkable outcomes. His friends, _his family;_ somehow he knew that their lives were all on the line.

And he was right.

Naxzela was a bomb, a bomb controlled by the exact cruiser they were assaulting, and it was about to detonate any moment.

“We’ll never penetrate those shields!”

Keith looked about. Matt was right, though he wouldn’t ever admit that. To do so would be accepting defeat. They had to do it. They _needed_ to destroy the cruiser. Keith swerved around wildly, the sound of blasters and cannons popping relentlessly in his ear. A single idea formed in his mind.

Suddenly, all felt calm.

Of course, the battle was still raging, but to Keith, it no longer seemed like a frantic frenzy.

“Maybe not with our weapons.”

He changed course and charged at the shield at top speed.

Deep down, he knew that this was a kamikaze stunt, and he knew that he wouldn’t survive it. And he didn’t know if it would actually work. But it was their only chance. And yes, he’ll never get to return to Kolivan for another mission, and see him putting on the stern parental facade that was reserved for him only. He’ll never get to hug Matt and pretend to hate the hair ruffle he gets, although he secretly loves it. He’ll never reconcile with the paladins, his space family, Coran, Allura, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, _Shiro-_

But it will be worth it. They’ll all live to see another day. One life for thousands, millions. They’ll hate it, but it was necessary. They will live on. He smiled wistfully to himself.

Faintly, he could hear Matt’s voice screaming in his ear: “Keith, what are you _doing_? Keith, NO!”

“I’m sorry, Matt,” he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time. “I love you guys.”

He braced for impact.

And everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, 'Kiamat' means 'Doomsday' in Malay
> 
> Please comment! Tell me if I made mistakes. How sad was it? Can you understand everything with no problem? I can't judge my own work objectively, so please tell me.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins deal with the aftermath of Naxzela.

“Good work Keith.”

Static.

“Keith?”

“Keith, do you copy?”

The disturbances fizzled and died out.

Silence.

“He’s not answering,” Shiro muttered, frowning worriedly.

“It could be the magnetic fields. The aftereffects from the explosion haven’t worn off, so that could be why our devices aren’t receiving any signals.” Pidge explained, “We should head back to the castle.”

“Very well.”

* * *

As soon as they touched down on the castle, they could feel that something was off. The fleeting sensation of their success couldn’t be relished as the perturbation grew.

They burst into the control room. “Coran, what’s-” Allura’s voice died off. Coran had his head in his hands, and was trembling lightly. She had never seen the man look so despondent.

“I’m sorry, paladins.” he said quietly. His eyes were downcast as he wrung his hands, like he was trying to keep in his frustration.

“W-what are you talking about?” Lance questioned, voice rising in pitch from the growing panic. “We won, didn’t we? Please tell me we did.”

The communication screen blinked to life as Matt’s projection appeared. His eyes were oddly red.

“Guys,” His voice was hoarse. “Keith broke the barrier-”

“And? Where is he now?”

“He-” Matt choked down a sob. “He didn’t make it.”

Deafening silence filled the room.

“No, no.” Lance shook her head frantically. “He destroyed the shield, didn’t he? Why wouldn’t he make it?” His eyes widened with realisation. _No._

It was Pidge who answered. “He rammed a ship into the shield, didn’t he?” She glanced at Matt, lip trembling, hoping for a denial. It never came.

Hunk burst into tears.

“I’m- I’m coming over to the castle,” murmured Matt. “Don’t go anywhere.”

* * *

Pidge sat on the floor of the control room. She hadn’t moved since Matt broke the devastating news. She wasn’t even sure when she’d gotten into a sitting position, but that was trivial. Logically she knew she had to get up. She had to comfort the others and make sure everyone else was okay. But no, she couldn’t bring herself to budge. One move and she knew that the cold numbness around her would shatter and she would be overwhelmed with agonising, heart wrenching pain. She couldn’t afford that to happen.

Deep down, she knew that she was in denial. For once, she wished that she didn’t think so much. Her resourcefulness had always been a helping hand, giving her hope and resolve when she was looking for her family. But this? There was nothing that she could do, except focus on the overwhelming fact that Keith _wasn’t coming back._

It was final. Unchangeable. And the fact that she was powerless to help made it hurt _more._

Suddenly there were arms around her, wrapping her tight, and she became aware that she had been drowning in her spiralling thoughts.

“Matt?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he responded quietly. He shifted to a more comfortable position and sat down beside her, still hugging her. His arms were warm, comforting. Pidge could feel her icy defence breaking. It crashed down suddenly and she found herself sobbing, clinging desperately to her brother as she cried.

“Shh, it's okay.” His voice was soothing, even though it kept cracking from his attempts to keep it together. “Well, it’s not okay, but, I’m here.”

They stayed there for a really long while, till her tears dried and exhaustion overshadowed grief.

* * *

Lance stared at the floor. Hunk was bawling openly, shoulders heaving from the effort, and had wrapped him in an embrace. He could feel his hands shaking, his breath quickening, as he struggled to process why-

_Why?_

Keith shouldn’t have been with the blades, he should have been with _them_ \- they were his space family after all - 

He shouldn’t have been flying around in a fighter ship, he shouldn’t have needed to take the risk. He shouldn’t have had to break the barrier-

He shouldn’t have died.

Lance had hoped that when the battle was over they would talk, and settle whatever dispute that had created the growing wedge between them.

He hadn’t been specifically aware of Keith's growing inner turmoil until his announcement of leaving Voltron for good. He can’t believe that he didn’t do anything.

Things shouldn’t have started that way. It shouldn’t have ended this way.

They shouldn’t have let him leave; they should have begged him to stay, somehow.

He should’ve pointed out that Keith didn’t want to leave them either. 

Lance knew that was true. He wasn’t stupid, he could see the forlorn look on Keith’s face every time they met, despite him masking it, and he knew that Keith missed them just as much as they missed him. 

He knew all of that. He watched Keith’s vlog.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t supposed to. But Keith had stormed out of the room and left the camcorder on. And he was concerned. Not that he'll ever admit that to anyone, but still.

Even then, with the newfound information, with the knowledge of Keith’s evident abandonment issues, he still didn’t confront him.

Did Keith know that they thought of him as family?

Now there was no way to know.

* * *

Hunk led Lance into the lounge. He was distinctly aware of the stream of tears that were rolling off his cheeks, but Lance was working himself into a panic attack and he couldn’t have that.

“Hey buddy, can you breathe for me please?”

He set the two of them down on the couch and focused on steadying Lance’s breathing.

“Good, you’re doing great. Just listen to my voice.”

It calmed himself down, too.

The gaping chasm in his chest no longer felt bottomless, but was replaced with a sinking stone: steady, crushing, but grounding.

He had to pull himself together for everyone else’s sake. They were the defenders of the universe, and despite the massive emotional blow, they have to rebound. They need to.

Even when that blow took away a seventh of their family.

But the work could wait till tomorrow. After everyone calms down.

He looked at Lance, who had quietened down and was gradually falling asleep.

He wiped his face and lay down beside him.

* * *

For a long while after Matt delivered the news, Allura just stood there, in shocked silence. She couldn’t think. Her mind drew a blank as she watched the rest of the paladins slowly break down.

“Princess?”

She jolted at the sound of Coran’s voice. “What is it?” she croaked, voice hoarse.

“The coalition is asking for a status update.” he said quietly. “And we need to contact the blades and the rebels for the post-battle meeting.”

“Right,” she swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long exhale, burying the rising grief deep below. This was not the time for an emotional breakdown.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I'm not too satisfied with this, but here you go anyway.


	3. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter is longer. Hope you enjoy it!

Everything was dark.

Then he blinked his eyes, and a blurry scarlet blob faded into view.

_Huh?_

Keith opened his eyes to find the red lion towering down above him.

“Hey Red.” he reached upwards to touch his snout. Then he frowned. _What was he doing here?_

His hand went through the lion’s nose. He yelped and sat up.

“Huh.” Keith looked at his hands. They were slightly smoky and transparent. He was still wearing his Marmoran suit, though it was decidedly devoid of burns and bloodstains. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

The lion gave no verbal reply, but nuzzled him with his snout. Surprisingly, it didn’t go through his body.

“Okaay, this is weird.” Keith found himself being slowly pushed out of the hangar. Red bumped him from behind and he stumbled forward. “Wha-”

The black lion growled.

“Oh. You want me to go to the black lion?” he questioned. Red purred in agreement, the sound vibrating through the hallway.

“Okay.”

Keith wandered towards the black lion’s hangar. He felt weightless, floaty, like a balloon. It was an odd sensation. He wondered how the others were doing. The battle had ended, right?

He reached Black’s hanger. The lion in question lowered his head, opening his massive jaws wide.

“You want me to go in?” Keith asked, confused. It wasn’t like he could pilot any of the lions anymore. Still, he obeyed.

The interior of the black lion was exactly the same as before. Dark, futuristic, and spacious. However, the violet lights seemed to grow a little brighter as he stepped foot inside.

Keith looked around, tracing his hand across the smooth interior walls. He didn’t sit in the pilot’s seat, however. He didn’t have the right to. Not after what he had done.

The lights grew brighter and brighter.

Soon it became almost blinding. “Black, what are you-?” He squeezed his eyes shut-

-and found himself in a vast expanse of purple and black.

_The astral plane._

“What-” Keith spun himself around. What was he doing here? Did the lions want to show him something?

But there was nothing except empty space.

“Keith.”

Keith whirled towards the source of the voice, attempting to draw his knife. It wasn’t there anymore. His eyes widened when he saw who was talking. 

_“Shiro?”_

* * *

“Hey.”

Keith couldn’t stop staring. Why was _Shiro_ here?

“What are you doing here?” he blurted, then winced. “Sorry. That was rude. But why?”

Shiro smiled, albeit sadly. “It’s a long story. I’m not even sure how long I’ve been here.”

“Well it couldn’t have been that long. I don’t think it’s been a lot of time since Naxzela, so you can’t have been here for more than a few hours.”

“Naxzela? Keith-”

Keith furrowed his brow. “Anyway, shouldn’t you be finishing negotiations or something? I don’t think Allura would be too happy about you ditching her for lion bonding.”

Shiro shook his head, scowling a little. “Listen, that’s not me. I haven’t gone anywhere since the fight with Zarkon. The person you’re referring to is a clone, one of Haggar’s minions.” He dropped his gaze a fraction. “I died, Keith.”

Keith inhaled sharply.

“No. But- The last few months-” He struggled to find words. Then he sighed, giving a look of defeat. “Prove it.”

Shiro thought for a while. “Didn’t the clone act oddly in any way?” he queried. “Even though he looks identical to me, we wouldn’t have the same personality. From the glimpses I saw through the black lion, he was quite commanding.” He winced. “I would never reject the team’s opinions like that. I’m sorry Keith, for what he may have said to you.”

Keith blinked. Then he relented, huffing a sigh. Come to think of it, the Shiro he’d rescued had never apologized for anything. He muttered, “you’ve proven yourself, all right.”

“...That reaction makes me worried about what he said to you.”

“No, he didn’t really say anything… much.” Keith mumbled, folding his arms. “It’s more of what he didn’t say, really.”

How did he not notice? The difference in personality was practically one-eighty. The other Shiro, no, the _clone_ , was harsher; he never gave any encouragements or kind words, he never spent time with the other paladins, and all the while he tried to take over leadership-

-And sure, he wanted that. He did want Shiro to lead instead of him, though he had already accepted his role. But that didn’t mean the rejection, the notion of being overridden and tossed aside without a second thought even though he was trying so hard and was finally thriving, didn’t sting a little.

Okay, it hurt a lot, not that he’ll ever admit that.

But now, suddenly, Shiro was here, apologizing for the clone’s actions, with all his familiar sincerity.

He didn’t know what to feel. Or think. It would be unfair to project all his hurt onto someone who had nothing to do with it, despite somewhat being the source of it all.

“Keith?” Shiro looked concerned now. Keith hadn’t noticed that he was zoning out.

“It’s… it’s nothing, really.”

“It’s obviously not nothing.”

“I…” he turned to look towards Shiro. _How was he even supposed to explain all of this?_

Shiro paused for a moment, then sat down on the glassy-looking floor. “You don’t have to tell me now. We can wait until you’re ready.” He sat down, patting the spot beside him as an invitation to sit. “After all,” he sighed, “ we have all the time in the world. It’s not like we could get out of here, anyway.”

* * *

Keith sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“How about you tell me what happened while I was gone?” Shiro prompted. “That would be a good place to start.”

“I… You told me, if anything happened to you, you wanted me to lead Voltron.” Keith paused. “It didn’t go so well.”

Once he started, the floodgates opened. He told Shiro about his short fiery stint as the black paladin: about leading everyone into Lotor’s trap, the many sleepless nights searching for him, the gradual progress of gaining the team’s confidence.

“And then… we found you. Well, the clone you anyway.” Keith mumbled, “And things got better for a while. But-”

His eyes flicked to Shiro’s face, who nudged him to go on.

He continued, albeit in a quieter tone. “The clone was… different, I guess. He wanted to reclaim his place as the leader, but the black lion didn’t accept him. We ended up butting heads quite a lot. He kept speaking over me during briefings and it just…” he trailed off, wringing his hands. “It was frustrating. But we always ended up following his decisions.”

“And you kept telling me to lead before you disappeared, and I tried, I just didn’t understand…” He growled in frustration. How should he say this without hurting Shiro?

“You didn’t understand why I kept putting you down when I was the one who asked you to lead in the first place?”

Keith sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Something like that, I guess.”

“Well, let me tell you now.” Shiro looked at him, eyes earnest and solemn. “You did a great job, Keith. I’m sorry for-”

“It wasn’t you.”

“That’s not what I’m sorry for. I’m sorry for disappearing and for placing all of my responsibilities on you.”

Keith could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He forced them down.

“And I’m proud of you. You rose up to the occasion, you led the team, even when you were reluctant to do so.”

“But _I failed them._ I led them into traps. You did so much better. And-”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Keith. But what’s important is what you do afterwards. And,” Shiro smiled faintly. “you’re forgetting that I’m older and more experienced. I have to do better.”

“That’s…” _That’s bullcrap,_ he wanted to say, but Shiro did have a point. However, that did not address the other issue.

“But I left!” He burst out suddenly, making Shiro jolt. “I joined the Blade of Marmora and missed an emergency call while I was on a mission. The clone rebonded with black. I left them, Shiro.”

“Oh…” Shiro said quietly, and Keith stiffened a little with the thought that Shiro was going to reprimand him there and then. Instead, Shiro asked, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“I just…” He struggled to find words, “didn’t want to let things get even worse. The team deserved better, and I let them down,” He wrapped his arms around his torso, squeezing tightly. “and… I couldn’t take it anymore.” He couldn’t bear the inevitable let-down that was approaching. It was easier if he left earlier, before things could get any worse.

Before he destroyed the only few meaningful relationships he had in his life.

The lump in his throat grew.

Without warning, Shiro wrapped him in a massive hug.

Keith choked down a sob rising from his chest and returned the embrace, the familiar warmth easing away the tightness lodged in his gut. He hadn’t noticed how much he missed this until now.

He didn’t let go for a very long while.

* * *

“So… How did you get here, anyway?” Shiro questioned after a while. Keith froze, casting his eyes down.

“Umm…”

“Keith.” Shiro’s eyes were stern.

“...I died?”

“You WHAT?” Keith could feel Shiro’s arms tighten around him and he winced.

“Yeah. I, um… Slammed my ship into a cruiser shield to stop Naxzela from exploding?”

“Oh, God.” Shiro looked absolutely done.

Keith frowned at him. “It was necessary. I couldn’t just let ten systems go kaboom.”

Shiro sighed, exasperated.

“Well…” Keith wheedled, “so how have you been doing?”

“That was a terrible attempt at redirection.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “We will be talking about this later.”

“Aw, come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought too much while writing this and made myself sad.  
> Anyway, how do you like this chapter?  
> I figured if Keith died while Shiro was a clone, the two would have a chance to meet, so I made that happen.


	4. The Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote this faster than expected.  
> Then again, I totally should be studying, but I decided, meh, I'll probably be fine.  
> Probably.

“He wanted you to have this.”

Kolivan reached into his pouch and pulled out a box. It was lightly ornamented, with streaks of violet twisting into the outline of the Marmora emblem. The purple seemed to glow faintly on the dark metal surface.

“What is this?” Shiro asked curiously.

“His knife. And will. They are traditionally passed to the deceased’s kin. He mentioned that you were like a brother, so it is only right to leave these in your possession.”

“Oh…” Shiro held the box gingerly.

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then Matt piped up. “Did… you find his body?” He questioned quietly.

Kolivan bowed his head. “Unfortunately, no. We found parts of his ship, but nothing more.”

Matt bit his lip and looked down tightly. He expected as much, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dejected. He felt Pidge’s arm tighten around him, and he gripped her back.

“Regarding other matters, we did find something of interest.” Kolivan continued, “The database of the cruiser was destroyed, but we managed to salvage a few uncorrupted files. It is most likely that the officers on board attempted to remove the data, but failed to do so completely. However, we have not been able to decipher it yet, as the files are heavily encrypted.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow skeptically. “The  _ blades _ weren’t able to decipher it?”

Kolivan nodded. “We suspect that magic was involved, as the witch was aboard that ship.” He looked at Allura, ignoring Pidge’s pout, and held up a chip. “We need your aid for this matter, as any information that the witch put in the effort to conceal could only be crucial. And, I suspect that there are details concerning Voltron.”

Allura nodded slightly, accepting the request. “I’ll do my best.”

“Very well.” Kolivan dipped his head in acknowledgement, then made a move to leave. “If there is urgent news to discuss, we will meet again.”

“Wait!” Lanced cried out suddenly, gesturing at Kolivan to stop. The blade turned back with a raised eyebrow. Lance, realising his outburst, stiffened a little. “I, uh… Don’t you have anything to say about Keith?” His voice wavered.

Kolivan’s expression was unreadable. “He was a good warrior. Benevolent and strong-willed.” His intense gaze lowered a fraction. “I am sorry for your loss.”

Lance blinked as Kolivan left. For a moment, the blade had seemed… regretful? Kolivan didn’t seem to be one to be affected as such, but the undeniable crack in his usually stone-cold facade proved otherwise.

Perhaps the blades cared more than they let on.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Matt asked concernedly, after the paladins had cleared off to investigate Kolivan’s files. He had cornered Shiro in the training deck, hoping for a talk. “You seem a little… off.”

Of all the paladins, Shiro seemed to be the least distressed about Keith’s death. Granted, he was an expert at hiding emotions, but Matt never thought that he could act this unaffected.

“It’s alright, you know, you don’t have to put on a face for me.” Matt patted Shiro’s shoulder comfortingly.

“What are you talking about?” Shiro asked, brows furrowing as he swung around to face him.

Matt sighed exasperatedly. Shiro could be so stubborn at times. __ “I’m talking about this. All of this. What you’re doing right now. Hiding your feelings. You know you can talk to me whenever something’s wrong, right?”

“And is there something wrong?”

Matt sucked in a breath. “Shiro, your brother just  _ died _ .”

“He made his choice and put the mission above all others. What is wrong about that?”

_ What? _

Matt gaped and shook his head incredulously. “Are you listening to yourself?” he yelled. “Keith’s gone!”

“And why would that concern me?” His tone was hard and unyielding, almost robotic. Unnatural.

Matt clenched his fists to stop them from shaking. This was wrong. So wrong.  _ How could he say that? _ Keith was their  _ family _ . He could handle Shiro breaking down in tears, denial, or even rage, but not this. Shiro was acting like a complete stranger. Nothing like the doting older brother who hid all the knives whenever Keith came around to his place or went paranoid even when Keith had only gotten a paper cut-

But now, Keith was gone, and Shiro was indifferent. He had never even thought that this was possible. But it was happening right now, like a sickening nightmare.

“What happened to you?” Matt asked in a broken whisper.

Shiro glared coldly. “Nothing happened to me. Stop-”

“Matt! There you are!” Pidge hollered as she dashed towards him, heaving hard from the effort. Lance burst in seconds after her.

“Pidge? What’s-” He glanced at her face, and faltered at her expression.

It was one of unadulterated fear.

“Matt, get over here!” Lance’s voice cut him off. Lance cut past Pidge and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him away from Shiro. Matt could feel his thinly-veiled panic and hastened to follow, stumbling at the sudden tug. His mind burned with questions, but before he could ask them, Lance pushed him roughly behind and drew his bayard, aiming directly at Shiro.

Shiro stared at them, frowning. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t. Move.” Lance growled, narrowing his eyes, his rifle aimed at Shiro’s chest. Matt could see his arms shaking under the tenacious hold.

“Pidge, what’s going on?” He whispered.

Pidge was trembling as she gripped her bayard in a defensive position. “That’s… not Shiro.”

Matt’s eyes widened and darted to Shiro’s face. The bewildered expression was gone, twisted into a sinister smirk.

“That’s a clone.” Pidge breathed.

Matt stared at his best friend, frozen to the spot as Not-Shiro’s eyes glowed red and he charged towards them.

* * *

“Matt!”

Matt regained his senses to find Pidge in front of him, deflecting the blow aimed for his head. He drew his staff, barely blocking another blow sent his way. The clone smiled maliciously, grabbing for Pidge’s bayard as it coiled towards him. She tugged it back, grunting at the effort, then skid backwards as the clone let go suddenly to avoid Lance’s shot. 

Despite being outmatched three to one, the clone was gaining rapidly on them. He had all of Shiro’s strength and skill and had no qualms about attacking, no emotional ties holding him back.

Not-Shiro turned to Matt, eyes unfeeling and cold.

Matt felt his heart drop. He knew that this wasn’t Shiro, but he wasn’t sure if he could fight a copy of his friend. They shared the same face, after all.

He ducked as Shiro swiped towards him, unwilling to reciprocate the attack.

Lance caught the blow with his bayard, but the short distance provided him with no room to manoeuvre. Pidge crept towards them from behind, only to be backhanded by Not-Shiro’s human arm. She crashed into the wall with a breathless  _ oof! _

Terror seized his heart. Matt wanted to run over, but Not-Shiro was advancing in his direction.

The glowing hand illuminated his face, and he found himself being pressed closer and closer to the wall.  _ Shoot, he’s cornered. _

“Shiro, please.” Matt pleaded, “Don’t do this.”

“Well, good thing that I’m not Shiro then.”

The clone smirked, powering his glowing hand for the blow.

The light grew brighter and brighter.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blinding pain.

It never came.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes.

In front of him, Not-Shiro was slumped on the ground, muscles jerking and twitching. Pidge withdrew her bayard, face beaded with sweat.

Lance knelt over him, checking him over before helping him up.

The three of them stood in silence, regaining their breaths.

“We-” Matt paused, taking a deep breath. “We should restrain him.”

Lance nodded stiffly, face pale.

Footsteps approached. Coran and Allura rushed in, with Hunk a few steps behind.

“Lance! Pidge! Hunk told me about…” Coran took in the sight in front of him. “Oh.”

“Get him into a pod, we can monitor him there,” Allura suggested shakily, leaning forward to examine his condition.

* * *

Matt pressed his fingers to the pod in front of him.  _ What just happened? _

His mind was still reeling from the events of the day.

“You should rest.”

Matt whipped his head around. Allura was staring at him, arms folded in front of her chest. A gesture she most likely adopted from Shiro. Or Keith. He tried not to think about that.

“I just…” Matt waved his hands around. “Can’t.”

Her eyes softened. “You don’t have to leave. Just lie down. Rest.”

Matt blinked, then finally noticed the pile of paladins next to him. They were heaped with pillows, tangled together in a mass of limbs. His heart lightened at the sight.

Then he glanced back at Not-Shiro and the feeling was over.

The lookalike of his best friend seemed serene, peaceful. Matt wouldn’t have believed that he was a clone if he hadn’t fought him himself.

_ Where was the real Shiro? _

_ What if he’d already- _

_ No, no.  _ Matt shook his thoughts clear.  _ Don’t think like that. _

_ We just need to find him, that’s all. _

_ But how do we do that? _

Then he realised Allura was still looking at him for a response.

He sighed despairingly. “I can’t sleep. What if, I don’t know, he accidentally comes out? Or, what if, something happens to him?”

“Nothing would happen, Matt.”

As if on cue, the pod’s alarms started blaring, startling the paladins awake. 

“Quiznak!” Allura bolted to the controls, hastily typing in instructions.

“What’s happening?” Pidge asked blearily.

Matt could only stare as the signals flashed, the piercing beeps fading to a halt.

The lights flashed red, and Matt didn’t need to understand Altean to know what that meant.

“No…”

Not-Shiro was dead.

“Ohhh, this is bad, this is bad…” rambled Hunk, his eyes fixed at Not-Shiro’s face. “What do we do?”

“I-” Matt hesitated. He didn’t know what to do either.

“We can keep him in there for the time being,” Allura replied, voice subdued. “The pods are also used for… preservation.”

The crew sat in silence, processing the sudden turn of events.

Matt glared down at his hands. So much has happened over the past few days. Keith was gone. Shi- The clone was gone. Why did the latter hurt so much, anyway? It was a clone for goodness sake. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He should be mourning only for his little brother, not some wannabe masquerading as his best friend.

He could tell the others were thinking the same thing.

_ And where was Shiro? _

Suddenly a colossal roar filled the air.

“The black lion.” Allura murmured, jumping to her feet. She raced towards the hangar.

Matt leapt up. “Allura, wait!”

He chased after her, the others following suit.

“What’s- You can’t just run off like that!” Matt huffed, then stopped short as he took in the sight before him.

The black lion was glowing.

As if in a trance, Allura stood forward and pressed her palm onto the black lion’s side. The glow spread to her hand, an iridescent pulse full of psychedelic beauty. A tide of warmth washed over the huddle of people behind her, filling the air with vibrant life.

Familiarness.

Suddenly, Matt understood completely.

“Shiro…” He breathed.

* * *

A bright light illuminated through the astral plane, filling the serene darkness with a shower of hope.

“Huh,” Shiro frowned. “That has never happened before.”

Keith nudged him from the side. “I think the light’s coming for you.”

“And how do you know that?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We are the only inhabitants here, duh. What did you think? Also,” he continued, “look at your hands.”

Shiro looked down at his hands. The bright light was snaking around his wrists, twisting up his arms and circling his body. It was somewhat comforting.

“I think it’s time for you to go back to life, or something,” Keith said softly.

“What? No! I can’t leave you here.” Shiro felt his arms dissolving in the light, and fought to keep them solid.

“Hey,” Keith smiled encouragingly, “I’ll miss you. But you’re getting another chance. Take it. And besides,” he smirked at Shiro, the gesture achingly familiar, “someone has to look after the team. Who knows what would happen if we continued to leave them to their own devices?”

“I can’t leave you here alone, either.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Black would probably let me out. I entered willingly, after all.”

Shiro stared at him, then his shoulders sagged. “Take care of yourself, and… stick around?”

Keith grinned, though his expression was slightly melancholic. “I will. Don’t worry about that. See you later, right?”

“See you later.”

With one last hug, Shiro gave in to the brightness.

Keith averted his eyes as the blinding gleam filled the expanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer.  
> I haven't written fight scenes before. It was hard.  
> So what do you think about this chapter? Did it go the way you expected? Leave comments below! I'd love to chat.


	5. The Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins + Matt get closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this took a while. My copy of the Tower of Nero finally arrived, and I may have read the whole book in a day. No spoilers here, but the book was incredibly meaningful and well written, and despite the dark topics and scenes, it literally healed my heart from all the fanfiction induced angst.  
> Fun but unsurprising fact: I got into the Voltron fandom because of Nico di Angelo (from pjo), actually. You can see why. The parallels between he and Keith are uncanny.
> 
> Btw, due to reading ToN, the tone of my writing may have changed a bit. Sorry if this chapter seems disconnected from the others. Tell me if that's the case.

“Is it on yet? Hey, what does this button do?”

“Stop it, Lance! Let me figure it out first.”

Pidge adjusted the projector, smacking it from the side.

What with all the technology that the blades had, it was ironic that they stored their wills and personal messages in old-fashioned DVDs. Sure, the images could be projected as a hologram, but the disk could only be read by traditional DVD players. Coran had searched through the castle's massive storage rooms, only to retrieve a broken-down player that looked as ancient as Altea itself. 

The device beeped and turned on. Pidge whooped gleefully and inserted Keith’s disk. “Lance, call everyone over.”

Lance complied.

* * *

It had been a few days since Shiro’s return, and the inhabitants of the Castle of Lions had somewhat reached a new norm. The deafening silence was replaced with quiet chatter, muted but not hollow. Shiro had consoled the crew, describing his meeting with Keith in the astral plane (minus a few personal details, of course), and that eased the burning grief a little. They were still wary due to the whole _clone_ situation, and Shiro was still getting used to having a physical body, but things were starting to look better.

“You got it working?” Hunk exclaimed, letting out a whistle. “Damn, you’re a miracle worker.”

“Yup,” Pidge looked pleased. She pressed a button and the machine whirred, creaking a little. Everyone huddled behind her curiously.

A projection appeared. It was Keith, who was kneeling in front of the camera. **“Is this thing on?”**

 **“Yep. Just get started. I’ll take care of the camera.”** A voice from off-screen replied.

 **“Oh. Uhh… okay. Hey guys,”** he waved awkwardly at the camera. **“So… if you see this, I’m probably dead.”**

Lance yelled in disbelief and offended outrage. Matt groaned and facepalmed, not sure whether to laugh at the delivery of the message or sob uncontrollably.

 **“You sure you want to say that?”** The voice offscreen sounded amused.

Keith scowled. **“Well I already did, and how else am I supposed to begin?”**

A young galra dressed in blade uniform pushed Keith out of the centre and did his best impression of Keith. **“Helloo. I’m Keith! I’m so-o-o emo.”** He grinned at Keith, smirking. **“Like that.”**

 **“I shouldn’t have told you about that,”** Keith huffed, glaring at the blade. Peals of laughter could be heard.

Pidge smiled wistfully at their antics. It was somewhat heartwarming to know that Keith mentioned their journeys to the blades. She was also glad that the stereotype of blades being mission-oriented individuals who knew nothing of fun was heavily misjudged.

 **“Anyway, this is my will, I guess. I don’t have many belongings, so this will be quick.”** He took a deep breath and continued, **“Shiro, you can have my knife. Lance, you can have the jacket, because it annoys you. Oh, and the hoverbike, when you guys get back to earth. Pidge, you can have my datapad, modify whatever you want. Hunk, there are a few recipe books back on earth in the shack, be free to take them. Allura, if I haven’t given them to you already, there is a box of seeds in one of my pouches, you can take those. We found a planet that had plants that seemed to have evolved from Altean species, so I took some samples. Coran, you can take my swizz army knife. Ask Shiro about it, he’ll give it to you. Matt, you can have my belt bag. The rest of the stuff, just keep or throw whatever you want.”**

Keith paused and looked off-screen. **“What else do I have to say?”**

**“You have 15 doboshes left. Leave a message for each of them or something.”**

**“Umm… okay.”** Keith looked uncomfortable. **“I…”**

**“Just talk. I won’t judge, remember?”**

**“Fine,”** he huffed. **“So, I know that we weren’t on the best terms when I… left. I wasn’t doing a good job as a leader, I failed you guys, and I’m sorry about that.”**

“Nooo, Keith, you didn’t fail us,” Hunk looked close to tears. “We’re your team, everyone makes mistakes.”

 **“I know that I said that I was leaving for the mission, but actually,”** Keith sighed, crossing his arms. **“I was a coward. I couldn’t handle the pressure, so I ran from my problems.**

 **“I didn’t want to leave, not really. But it was for the best. I knew I wasn’t doing that well, and Shiro would do a much better job, so,”** he shrugged stiffly, **“Better to leave before the rejection, I guess.”**

Pidge hit the pause button, expression forlorn.

“He doesn’t feel that way anymore,” Shiro said quietly. “We talked.”

“Oh…”

The mood eased considerably, as they continued to watch.

**“I know I have issues, and I’m not the easiest person to be around. Back on earth, I didn’t really have anybody. You guys were the first… family that I had. You accepted me for who I am, and we’ve always had each other’s backs. The past few months working as a team were actually the happiest moments of my life.**

**“Allura, you’re one of the strongest people that I know.”** The person in question jolted a little at being addressed as Keith continued, **“You led us into the fight and trusted us with Voltron. I know we had bumps along the way because of my heritage, but your suspicions were well-founded, and you came around by overcoming your mental blocks, for which I respect you a lot. I know I would be suspicious of me if I were in your place. After all that, you supported me ever since,”** his eyes softened. **“It means a lot.”**

Allura let out a watery smile. She still regretted her initial attitude and that would probably never change, but she was proud of Keith and the way he forgave her. Blood doesn’t define a person, but actions do. And he proved that. He wasn’t just a paladin, or a galra, or a human. He was her friend, one she will care for till the very end and beyond.

**“Coran, you’re like the crazy uncle I never had.”** he smiled faintly. **“I know that I don’t appreciate your work enough, so I’ll say it now. You keep the castle clean and functioning, control the castle’s defences, check on all of us to make sure we’re all doing well, and more. I don’t know how we could’ve survived without you.”**

“Ah, number 4…” Coran shook his head, endeared. For once, he was at a loss for words.

Keith continued, **“Hunk, from what I think, you’re the bravest person that I know. It’s true that you’re usually afraid of the crazy perilous situations that we get ourselves in, but you always face it and do your job anyway, and that is real courage.”**

Hunk’s heart melted a little at the praise.

 **“Also, I really miss your cooking, man. The blades survive off Galran food goo, which is tasteless.”** Keith stared pointedly at the galra offscreen, who had started expressing his very verbal opinions regarding Keith’s tastes.

**“Lance, thank you for being my right-hand man. To be honest, I don’t know what I’d do without you.**

**“I know sometimes you don’t think it, but you’re an essential member of the team. You’re the emotional support and the glue that keeps us all together.”**

Lance smiled ruefully at that. _How did mullet always know what to say?_ Then again, Keith did spend a lot of time silently watching, observing his teammates in his own way of caring. Hearing Keith’s confirmation somehow eased the survivor’s guilt and brought a sense of closure, and Lance felt the knot in his chest loosen a little.

**“And don’t blame yourself for me leaving and all that. They were my decisions, and mine alone.**

**“Pidge, you’ve always accepted me for who I am. You-”** He faltered, shuddering. **“Ugh, sentimental mushy stuff. You get what I mean.”**

Pidge laughed at that. Yes, she did get what he meant. Neither of them were big on touchy-feely stuff, but she understood the sentiment.

**“Anyway, thank you for all the good memories. And don’t blame yourself for my death, if I die. I know I keep saying stuff like that, but it’s true. Just take care of the rest of our space family for me, yeah?”**

_Yes,_ Pidge vowed to herself, _I will. I won’t let anything like this happen ever again._

**“Matt, thank you for everything you’ve done for me. You-”** he faltered, choking up a little. **“You were one of my only friends back at the Garrison. You dragged me into your life, even though I was all prickly and suspicious when we met. I know you’ve made it your mission to look after me,”** Keith narrowed his eyes at the camera, like, _don’t think I never noticed,_ **“and I’m grateful for that.”**

He looked really uncomfortable now. **“Don’t think I’ve ever told you. Anyways, if I’m dead, just… share all our crazy adventures, okay?”**

Lance nudged Matt. “I didn’t know that you guys knew each other.”

Matt swallowed and nodded. “Back at the Garrison, I forcefully adopted him and made him participate in my shenanigans.”

“They did a lot of stupid stuff,” Pidge supplied, “You should hear about that one time-”

Matt slapped a hand over Pidge’s mouth. “Nope, we’re not talking about that.”

“Aw, come on! Keith asked you to share, didn’t he?”

Matt glared at the hologram, though his lips were twitching into a smile. “Later, then.”

**“Shiro… I-”** Keith stopped, shaking his head. **“You’re like a brother to me. I don’t know what happened, but-”** He cut himself off. Shiro could see that his eyes were growing red, and he winced, thinking about the clone. **“... I miss you. And thank you, for everything you’ve done for me. If you weren’t there, I’d be rotting in the streets, or jail or something.”**

Shiro blinked hard. The way Keith said that with so much conviction sent a pang of familiarity jolting through his chest. It was hard to think about how he wouldn’t be seeing that face in real life again.

**“Anyway, don’t feel guilty if I die. It wasn’t your fault. Any of you. If I’m dead, it would be because I made my choice. I know what I’ve signed up for, so don’t blame yourselves. Just… don’t forget the times we had, alright?**

**“So this is it. Wow,”** he let out a chuckle, shaking his head. **“I actually spilled everything, huh. Can’t believe I said all that sappy stuff. I think I just wanted you guys to know all that if I don’t get to tell you all myself. Goodbye, I guess. And don’t grieve too long, yeah? Just keep going on. I’ll still be here in spirit - Literally, if that is possible.”** He frowned, **“Is that possible?”**

An alarm beeped. Keith looked offscreen and nodded.

He gave one last smile towards the camera, towards his family. **“Hopefully, you’ll never need to see this. But if you do, I’ll miss you all. Goodbye.”**

The hologram flickered out.

For a moment, there was silence.

“Well,” Lance interrupted, “I guess we do as he said, right?”

The others faced him, eyes red-rimmed but determined.

_Keep going on._

* * *

The funeral was a massive event. Hundreds and thousands of aliens crowded in to pay respect to the former paladin and blade, to mourn for the one who saved their lives. As no body was found, an empty coffin was used for symbolism.

Matt wasn’t sure if Keith would like the extravagance of it all, but it wasn’t like he could stop the aliens from paying their condolences. The Patuneans, a civilization dedicated in the art of sculpting, gifted them a ten-foot statue of Keith that they insisted must be placed on Naxzela. They had no choice but to go with it.

Despite the absurdities brought on by many clashing cultures, it was still a sombre event. Many blades were there, masks down for once, heads bowed in sorrow and respect for their fallen comrade. Matt recognised Kolivan, as well as the blade that recorded Keith’s will standing amongst them. He couldn’t see their faces, but he could feel their expressions.

Shiro delivered the eulogy, choking up at many points in the speech. Matt had adamantly refused to speak, knowing that he would start bawling if he did so.

At long last, it was time for the cremation. Granted, it was purely symbolic, but it still meant something. Allura placed her hands on the casket, and it glowed a brilliant blue.

The coffin dissolved into a burst of light, the resplendent glowing sparks filling the night sky, illuminating the darkness like stars.

Lance smiled a little at the sight. It was oddly fitting, for one to return to the universe they were born in. For the one who travelled the universe to find belonging, to return to the light that surrounded their family. “I’ll miss you, Keith,” he whispered to the lights.

And maybe, they glowed a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all the while, Keith was standing behind them, watching over the proceedings.
> 
> And that's that. The end.  
> So how was it?
> 
> If you want me to write an epilogue, or give me ideas, tips, etc, comment below. :)


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro revisits Naxzela and is greeted by a somewhat familiar-looking face.

Shiro touched down on the surface of Naxzela, letting out a deep sigh. It had been a while since the war ended and the universe regained its freedom. Voltron was no longer needed, but despite the vast physical distance between its members, the team remained in touch as a tight-knit family.

Stepping out of the black lion he looked around, taking in the new scenery of the once battle-ridden planet. The looming Galran infrastructures had been demolished, replaced by smooth glassy pathways and freshly planted greenery (Though it was hardly green in colour, as alien plants tended to grow in, well, _interesting_ colours), giving the place a futuristic and otherworldly look. A few people roamed about, chatting quietly amongst themselves. The atmosphere was tranquil, showing no sign that a major battle had ever happened.

No sign of the devastation and heartbreak that had occurred.

The black lion purred, snapping him out of his musings. “Okay, okay. I’ll stop overthinking now,” Shiro smiled fondly, then laughed as the black lion nuzzled him with his snout. “I’m going now. I'll tell him that you said hi.”

He set off into the memorial park located at the centre of the planet. Right after the battle, the locals from nearby planets constructed a memorial to honour the fallen. With more and more people coming over to pay their respects in their unique ways, bringing along interesting rituals and practices for honouring the dead, the place had slowly evolved into a cultural hub of unity.

Keith’s statue stood at the centre. He stood in a fighting stance, bayard raised, his other arm gripping his Marmora knife. His eyes were intense, focused, despite being completely made of stone. Shiro stared at the statue wistfully. There was no denying how much he still missed his little brother, despite the heartfelt farewell that they shared.

He made his way towards the statue’s base. Sure, it wasn’t actually his brother, but being close to the statue somehow made him feel spiritually closer.

Citizens milled about, though once they noticed him they quickly left the clearing. He was a regular visitor by this point, so everyone understood his intentions and gave him space. He was thankful for that, as he did not need a bunch of aliens to watch him have a mental breakdown.

However today, there was someone who remained.

A tall Galran woman was standing at the base of the statue, tracing her hand across an engraved inscription.

Shiro approached her. No, he was not in the mood to talk, but this lady seemed… familiar. And she was dressed in a blade uniform, which meant that she probably knew Keith on a personal level…

She turned, eyes meeting his, and Shiro sucked in a gasp of realisation.

“Uhh, hey,” he started awkwardly, voice embarrassingly higher than usual.

The Galran lady looked at him, gaze intense. _She was expecting him._ “You’re the black paladin. I’m…” She trailed off, looking unexpectedly uncertain.

Shiro glanced at Keith’s statue, then back at the lady. “I can tell.”

She heaved a deep sigh. “Name’s Krolia.” She extended a hand.

“Shiro.” He accepted the hand and shook it.

They stood in awkward silence, unsure of how to continue.

“I left to protect him, you know,” Krolia murmured after a while, breaking the silence. “The blue lion was on earth. The empire had started to suspect its location and started sending troops. It was the only way to keep him safe. I didn’t think-” she took a deep breath, shoulders tense. “I didn’t consider the possibility that he would become a paladin. He should have been safe on earth.”

“He wasn’t exactly… happy on earth, you know,” Shiro responded quietly. He wanted to rage at Krolia, but seeing her so despondent, eyes full of masked pain, he couldn’t bring himself to do that. “Earth… was never really home for him.”

She let out a humourless laugh, shoulders hunched and arms crossed. “I know that now.” It was a little unnerving to see Keith’s mannerisms on someone else.

The silence returned, heavy this time.

“Kolivan told me about what happened.” She spoke softly, eyes trained on the statue. Then she turned and faced him. “Thank you. For looking after him all these years. Especially after his father-” She shook her head as if ridding herself of bad thoughts.

“It was the least I could do.”

“It was more than what everyone else did for him.” Her voice was tainted with bitterness. “He- He deserved so much better. I should’ve been there. I know- I don’t have the right to complain but, I just wish I could tell him everything myself.”

“If it helps, I think he would understand. You made the best choice possible in your circumstances, even if it wasn’t ideal. And you had no way of knowing what would happen next.”

“That doesn’t justify anything, but thank you.”

Krolia stared at him in the eyes, and he was once again struck by how much like _Keith_ she looked. The resemblance was uncanny. Granted, she was a lot taller and _purple,_ but Shiro could tell just where Keith got all his intensity and directness from. He wondered if they shared the same music and fashion tastes as well. Huh, it was probably better if they didn’t.

“What?”

Shiro blinked, then realised he was staring. “Oh, uh, sorry. You just look a lot like him, did I mention that?” He winced internally at the delivery of the message.

“So I’ve been told.” She was smiling slightly now. The atmosphere had shifted into something lighter. Almost enjoyable. “Though from what I heard, he didn’t seem to have inherited my height, or my partner’s, actually. It’s quite a pity.”  
Shiro laughed aloud.

* * *

They stood there awhile, reminiscing the past. It must have been longer than Shiro thought, as the sky started to darken into a cooling sunset of purple and pink. Time to go. He rested his hand on the pedestal, feeling the smooth, polished stone. “I’ll see you later, Keith. Hope you’re still doing well. Oh,” he added, “and Black says hi.”

Krolia glanced at him, sensing his imminent departure. “Well, good talk.”

“Yeah, thanks for that. You staying?”

“Yep. Just a while longer.” She huffed a breath and let out a rueful smile. “I couldn’t spend time with him before, might as well take my time now.”

Shiro paused, hit with sudden inspiration. “Hey, do you want to come along? I’m heading back to earth. Keith’s old home is still there if you want to visit. We’ve been keeping it in good condition.”

Krolia looked startled. “I- I don’t know. I haven’t been back to earth since…” She trailed off, tilting her head. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“You can come aboard the black lion. It has- It had a connection to Keith.” Shiro lowered his voice. “I know going back there would be painful, but it’s better to get some closure. You can’t just avoid earth for the rest of your life.” He knew that was true. It was better to face situations head-on instead of beating around the bush. “And also, I can tell you stories about him on the way.”

Krolia hummed, considering. “I guess we could do that.”

Shiro grinned, “Well then, come on! You have to know about that one time…”

They left the planet, echoes of memories and faint laughter blooming as they journeyed towards the desert wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Sorry for the break in posting, I had to edit for a video project which took... way too long. It was worth it though. Maybe I'll post the link of the vid if we win something.
> 
> I feel so bad for Krolia in this story. Her son died in the very war she was trying to protect him from. But she's a strong person, and I believe that this is what'll happen if this actually happens.  
> Comment below if you wanna chat, correct my writing, or prompt me to write more. :)


End file.
